Sudilovsky et al., "Captopril Delays Extinction of Conditional Avoidance Response in the Rat," Poster Presentation, 14th Congress of the Collegium Internationale Neuro-Psychopharmacologicum, Florence, Italy, June, 1984, disclose that after 10 days methyldopa was found to impair conditioned avoidance acquisition in the rat and to accelerate conditioned avoidance extinction, whereas captopril did not affect conditioned avoidance acquisition and significantly delayed conditioned avoidance extinction.
Katz, A. M. et al., "Differential effects of 1,4-dihydropyridine calcium channel blockers," J. Clin. Pharmacol (US), November 1987, 27 (11) 825-34, disclose that selectivity for the cerebrovascular bed makes nimodipine potentially useful in the treatment of dementia.
Albizzati, M. G., et al., "Cyclandelate versus Flunarizine, a double-blind study in a selected group of patients with dementia," Drugs 1987, 33 Suppl. 2, 90-6, disclose that when flunarizine was tested in patients with dementia, improvement was observed in neurological impairment, ischemia scores, Gottfries scale and Hamilton depression scores.
Qin, W. C., et al., in Chung Kuo I Hsueh Ko Hsueh Yuan Hsueh Pao, October 1986, 8(5), 366-70, disclose that nimodipine, nifedipine and vincamine improve amnesia induced by anisodine and sodium nitrite in rats and mice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,095 discloses that certain diaminopyridines improve cognition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,085 discloses that 5,6-dihydro-pyrrolo(2,1-a)isoquinolines are calcium antagonists and nootropic agents.
UK patent application No. 2,176,788A discloses that certain 2-halonicergoline compounds are calcium antagonists and improve cognitive action of the brain.